Y nosotros
by AngieMolly
Summary: Las chicas de Fairy Tail intentan hacerles una broma a sus chicos para que les presten más atención.
1. Chapter 1

Era un tiempo de tranquilidad para los magos de Fairy Tail, no había problemas, no había enemigos y tenían mucho trabajo. Eso les había permitido a las chicas tomarse un momento y replantearse en que situación se encontraba cada una.

Juvia seguía eternamente enamorada de su Gray-Sama y aunque últimamente parecía tener más interés en ella, seguía en la misma situación de siempre, sin ser completamente correspondida. Recordó por todas las situaciones que pasaron y pensó que después de ello Gray iba a recapacitar y admitir por fin que la amaba, pero no fue así. Se estaba cansando y creía que su paciencia se agotaría pero eso era imposible, ella amaba a Gray y lo iba a seguir haciendo, no podía evitarlo. Pensó en darle un ultimátum, pero tal vez eso lo presionaría más y huiría como siempre.

Lucy, luego de que desapareciera por un año Natsu, abrió los ojos a la verdad y notó que sus sentimientos iban más allá de amistad. Lo que sentía por él era mucho más fuerte y recordó aquella vez donde pensó que Natsu estaba enamorado de ella, allí estaba dispuesta a corresponderle, pero al darse cuenta de lo que de verdad pasaba dejó sus sentimientos enterrados. Ahora quería ver la manera en la cual podía confesarse pero con lo torpe que era Natsu probablemente no lo entendería.

Erza estaba a punto de rendirse... Amaba a Jellal con todas sus fuerzas, cada vez que lo veía cada fibra de su ser se estremecía, por eso mismo no soportaba más esta distancia. Cada vez que ella quería hacer un avance, verlo o acercarse a él de alguna manera, éste se alejaba, como aquella vez donde casi se besaban y él terminó separándose y alejándose de ella. Cuando lo escuchó decir que tenía novia sintió un dolor profundo, uno que jamás creyó sentir en su vida, pero se dio cuenta... Notó en su mirada que él estaba mintiendo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para que intentara engañarla. ¿Y todo por esa estupidez de que él no la merecía? ¡Al diablo! Ella decidía con quien estar y con quien no.

Levy se sentía completamente afortunada. Estaba plena y feliz sólo con el hecho de permanecer al lado de Gajeel, pero no iba a negar que esperaba un poco más después de estar tanto tiempo juntos. Ella creía que solamente le hacía falta un empujoncito y ya esta, serían una pareja oficial, pero el mago de metal parecía ser más complicado y tímido de lo que aparentaba. Ella tampoco quería una gran confesión ni nada parecido, sólo que pudiera afirmar por fin que son una pareja y poder besarlo como a ella se le antoje, pero Gajeel no avanzaba, y tal como las otras chicas comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Estaban las cuatro perdidas en sus pensamientos, sentadas juntas bebiendo y tratando de resolver que podían hacer al respecto cuando Mira se acercó a ellas.

— ¿Qué pasa que todas tienen esas caras?— Preguntó con una gran sonrisa como siempre.

— Juvia ya no sabe que hacer— Suspiró.

— Ninguna de nosotras Mira, estamos realmente cansadas—Dijo Lucy con su mejilla apoyada en la mesa.

— Ara... ¿Pero cansadas de qué?—Utilizó un tono más amable.

— ¡De que esos bastardos jueguen con nosotras!— Golpeó la mesa con una mano Erza, que estaba algo sonrojada por la cerveza.

— Tranquila Erza, no grites o llamaremos más la atención de todos— Intentó calmarla un poco Levy.

— Erza-san tiene razón, Juvia se rinde— Lloraba a mares la chica de cabello azul.

— ¡No puedes rendirte Juvia!— Le dijo alterada Heartfilia— Si te rindes tú es la perdición para nosotras.

— Ya tranquilas— Se sentó con ellas— Sé que es un poco cliché pero... ¿Qué tal si intentan darles celos?

— Eso no funcionarle a Juvia, Gray-sama demuestra sus celos un momento y luego actúa como siempre.

— Sí yo igual, Natsu a veces pareciera celoso pero yo creo que sólo intenta protegerme como amigo...

— Pero hablo de que los provoquen realmente, hacer que ellos crean que ustedes salen con otras personas— Sonrió perspicaz Mira.

— P-Pero creo que eso es ir demasiado lejos...—Dijo un poco temerosa Levy.

— ¿Se supone que eso le afecte a Jellal? Ni siquiera esta aquí el cobarde.

— Tranquila Erza, tengo un plan para que él venga.

— ¿Cuál es su plan Mira-san?—Respondió Juvia ya más alegre y entusiasmada. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que Gray-sama crea que lo engañaba pero si con eso recapacitaba fingiría que era así.

— Bueno primero con ustedes—Dijo señalando a Lucy, Levy y Juvia— Hacerles creer de a poco que están probando salir con alguien más — Sonrió pensando en lo divertido que iba a ser eso— Y con Erza tengo pensado preparar una fiesta e invitar a Jellal para también hacerlo morir de celos.

— Eso no funcionará, ni siquiera creo que venga— Apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano haciendo un puchero.

— Vamos Erza, confía un poco en mi, se que todo saldrá bien.

— No se si esto esté del todo bien...

— No me importa Levy, Natsu siempre me trata como su amiga y ya estoy cansada, tal vez con esto madure un poco.

— J-Juvia también esta un poco asustada pero... ¡Juvia hará lo que sea por el amor de Gray-sama!

— Eso es, así se habla... ¿Erza?—Mira volteó para dirigir la mirada a su amiga.

— Esta bien...¡Hay que intentarlo!—Habló con renovadas energías.

— Supongo que no tengo otra opción — Dio una sonrisita nerviosa McGarden aceptando y brindando con las demás.

Del otro lado de la sala estaban los chicos de los cuales hablaban tanto. Miraban curiosos el alboroto que hacían las chicas desde que Mira había llegado.

— ¿Qué les habrá dicho Mira para que estén así? Juvia parece bastante alegre...

— ¿Interesado Gray?— Preguntó con una mirada pícara Dragneel.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!— Se puso rojo el chico— No se de que estás hablando Natsu.

— Ya hielito, admite que mueres por Juvia.

— ¡Y-Yo no...!— Se alteró— ¿Y por qué no vas tú y te le confiesas a Lucy flamitas?

— ¿Qué? ¿Lucy?— Lo miró como si no entendiera a que se refería — Ella es mi amiga.

— Sí, claro. Por eso te pones como loco cada vez que alguien se acerca a ella— Habló por primera vez Gajeel.

— No entiendo de que están hablando— Natsu se veía realmente confundido.

— Oye tú...¿Puede ser qué...?

— ¿Aún no te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos?— Redfox terminó la pregunta que el mago de hielo había comenzado.

— ¿Qué me de cuenta de qué?

Los otros dos lo miraron incrédulos y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, no podían creer que Natsu fuera tan torpe.

— Ya no se burlen tanto de Natsu, al menos él actúa así por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, ustedes saben como se sienten y aún así no avanzan— Se metió en la conversación Charle.

— O-Oye, yo no siento nada por nadie.

— ¿Y Juvia qué?— Le contestó haciendo que las mejillas del chico vuelvan a estar rojas.

— ¡Se guuuustaaan!— Apareció Happy picando al Fullbuster.

— ¡Ya callense!

— Pueden hablar de ese tonto pero no de mi— Se defendió Gajeel.

— Eso no es cierto, sabes que estas enamorado de Levy— Le dijo Lily a su lado.

Gajeel enrojeció y en respuesta golpeó alejando al pequeño Exceed— Cierra la boca Lily, nadie te preguntó nada.

— Yo sólo digo que se apuren o alguien más actuará y ellas podrían aceptar.

— ¡Charle tiene razón Natsu, no dejes que nos roben a Lucy!— Lloró exageradamente abrazandolo.

— Nadie nos robará nada Happy, calmate.

— Yo no estaría seguro flamitas, Lucy tiene muchos fans, podrían invitarla a salir.

— También Juvia— Picó Charle.

— P-Pero Juvia no aceptaría...¿No?

— Quien sabe— Se encogió de hombros Lily que ya se había recuperado del golpe— También Levy podría aceptar.

— Eso no sucederá — Habló con calma pero apretando los puños _«Porque_ _yo_ _no_ _lo_ _permitiré»,_ pensó decidido Redfox.

— Bien, dije lo que pensaba, ya es cosa de ustedes si siguen dejando pasar el tiempo, las chicas últimamente tienen muchas propuestas...— Lanzó sonriendo la Exceed y miró como Wendy se acercaba.

— Oh Charle, aquí estabas, te busque por...¿Qué pasa aquí? —Preguntó al notar los rostros asustados de los tres hombres allí.

— Nada Wendy, sólo voy hacerte una pregunta — Volvió a sonreír dirigiéndoles una mirada a todos— Si tienes que elegir entre un hombre que lleva mucho tiempo sin corresponder tus sentimientos, o uno que intenta con mucho esmero conquistarte... ¿Con cuál te quedarías?

— Bueno...creo que con el que se esmerara en conquistarme, allí sabría que realmente soy querida, ¿por qué?— Miró confundida los rostros llenos de preocupación de los chicos.

— Oh por nada querida, has respondido muy bien— Rió divertida— Ya vámonos Wendy, aquí el ambiente es depresivo.

La chica sólo siguió en silencio a Charle, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y se preguntaba porque los chicos lucían tan tristes, pero pensó que era algo en lo que no debía meterse. Miró en dirección a las chicas y todas reían felices, mejor iba con ellas, no quería saber en que líos estaban metidos los magos.

Continuará.

 **N.A:** Mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail, no se que salga de esto y ni se si gustará o no... Que vergüenza, pero no quería quedarme con las ganas de escribir sobre estos personajes que tanto amo. Espero y alguien quiera leer esto xD ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

I

Eran las diez am en el gremio más escandaloso de todo Fiore y los pocos magos que había estaban desayunando algo hecho por Mira, entre ellos Gray.

Hacía tres días que venía pensando en la conversación que habían mantenido con la pequeña Exceed de Wendy. Tenía que admitir que lo que decía Charle era cierto, él amaba a Juvia y bien sabía que era correspondido, sólo que aún por alguna razón le costaba admitirlo. Siempre se reprendía mentalmente por lo cobarde que era, pero la verdad era que tenía miedo, miedo de que tal vez Juvia se cansara de él una vez le dijera que sí.

Estuvo pensado demasiado esos tres días y por fin había tomado una decisión. No se confesaría o iría corriendo a besarla, pero si prepararía una serie de planes para pasar mucho más tiempo con Juvia. A pesar de que casi vivía pegada a él, ahora iba a ser diferente, y esta diferencia era que él iba a dar pasos importantes, pequeños gestos que le demostraran a la maga de agua cuanto la quería y así por fin terminar diciéndole la verdad. Claro que necesitaba tiempo para prepararse mentalmente...

« _Esto_ _es_ _estúpido, ella_ _me_ _quiere...¿No es_ _así?, ¿Entonces por_ _qué_ _dudo_ _tanto?»,_ pensó algo frustrado hasta que vio a la maga de agua entrar en el gremio y sus nervios cortaron todo pensamiento que pasara por su mente.

Esperó que viniera como todos los días a saludarlo y se le tire encima, pero la peliazul siguió su camino hasta donde estaba la mayor de los Strauss. Se quedó mirándola sorprendido, no había un día donde Juvia no le diera un efusivo abrazo en las mañanas.

— Buenos días Mira-san...—Le habló sonriendo, mientras se retorcía algo inquieta en su lugar.—¿Hoy es...? Ya sabe...

Mirajane le devolvió la sonrisa con un gesto amable y desvío su mirada dos segundos al mago de hielo, sólo para verificar que estaba prestando atención.—Así es mi querida Juvia, hoy vendrá él, luego del almuerzo estará aquí.

—J-Juvia está algo nerviosa...—Respondió un poco sonrojada mientras movía las manos inquietas.— Es decir, Juvia nunca tuvo una cita... El anterior novio de Juvia no era muy atento.— Dijo como si nada, la verdad no le afectaba mucho, nunca quiso demasiado a Bora.

 _«¿...Ex?»,_ pensó Gray perturbado por no saber de la existencia de tal persona, pero luego prestó más atención a esa oración y lo más importante en ella. _«Espera...¿qué?, ¡¿una cita?!»,_ se alteró demasiado al pensar por el rumbo que iba esa conversación, no podía ser cierto, ella no podía salir con alguien más.

— No te preocupes Juvia, estoy segura que Rogue es un caballero y te va a tratar muy bien.—Le dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro.— Ahora ve a prepararte, quiero que te veas hermosa.

— G-Gracias...— Estaba realmente avergonzada, y no por su cita precisamente.—Bien, Juvia irá a elegir las prendas que usará.

Se dio vuelta intentando resistir la tentación de lanzarse encima de Gray y tomó camino a la puerta hasta que sintió algo detenerla del brazo.

—Espera Juvia...¿A dónde vas?—Respiraba un poco agitado, como si hubiera corrido una carrera.—Y ni siquiera me has saludado.

— Oh yo...lo lamento Gray-san.— Se inclinó haciendo una reverencia como disculpa.— Juvia estaba algo apurada y no prestó atención, nos vemos luego.— Volteó nuevamente para tomar rumbo a su casa pero sintió otro tirón —¿Gray-san...?

— ¿Gray-san?— Le preguntó mirándola confundido, ¿dónde quedó el tierno Gray-sama de siempre?— ¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas tan apurada?

— Lamento decir que eso no es asunto de Gray-san, si me disculpa no quiero llegar tarde.— Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse dejando a un impactado Fullbuster con las palabras en la boca.

Lockser a penas había salido se apoyó contra a una pared, tenía ganas de llorar. Le costaba horrores tratar indiferente al mago de hielo, pero si con eso él podía avanzar y llegar hasta ella, lo soportaría.

Recordó la charla que tuvo con Mirajane, sobre como había hablado con algunos magos de Sabertooth. Ella les había pedido ayuda en su plan y ellos aceptaron divertidos con la idea de hacer enojar a los chicos. Juvia había vuelto a dudar sobre la situación, pero sabía que Rogue era una persona amable y ni él ni ella hacían esto con intención de dañar a Gray.

— Esto es una misión en nombre del amor.— Se dijo así misma decidida y por fin caminando a casa.

II

Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, mirando con una expresión de enfado a la chica de blancos cabellos frente a él. Después de haberse quedado helado en su lugar por la escena con Juvia, fue corriendo a preguntarle a Mirajane que es lo que estaba pasando.

Había pasado ya una hora de ese hecho y la portadora del Satan Soul seguía sin responderle. Sólo se quedaba allí, atendiendo a todo el mundo como siempre, con una amable sonrisa, la cual comenzaba hartarle.

— Mira... dijiste que esperara y lo he hecho.— Habló por fin, ya impaciente por saber la verdad.— Ahora...¿No te parece que he esperado demasiado?, ¿no vas a decirme nada?

— Ara, que impaciente Gray, ¿Tanto te interesa la vida de Juvia?— Le preguntó divertida con una risa traviesa asomándose en sus labios, la cual cubría con una sola mano.

— ¡Yo no he dicho que...!

— Si no estás listo para admitirlo entonces no lo diré.— Fue breve y siguió limpiando y acomodando algunas cosas.

Mientras, Fullbuster se mordía los labios intentando evitar un sonrojo en su rostro, a pesar de ya sentir sus mejillas muy calientes.— ¡E-Espera...!— La detuvo tomándola del vestido para que no huya.— E-Esta bien, si me interesa...¿Podrías decirme de qué va todo esto de la cita?, ¿con quién se supone que va a salir? No puedo creerlo...— Preguntó a pesar de ya haber escuchado con anterioridad el nombre del idiota que pretendía salir con su chica, y lo último lo había dicho en un susurro, más para él mismo que para ella.

A pesar de eso la chica escuchó perfectamente. Sintió un poco de culpa y le dio ternura esa faceta de Gray, pero también sabía que si no llegaban a este extremo, el Devil Slayer no reaccionaría, y todo esto era no solamente para ayudar a Juvia si no también a él.

— Esta bien...si tanto te preocupa puedo contarte.— A pesar de sentir un poco de pena por él, estaba realmente disfrutando de este momento.— Juvia-chan tendrá una cita con Rogue, el mago de Sabretooth.— Le comentó con un dedo apoyado en su mejilla, esperando la reacción del chico.

Gray por unos momentos se quedó analizando la situación. Parecía petrificado y es que no podía entender como eso llegara a ser verdad.

 _«Pero si_ _me_ _pongo_ _analizar_ _la_ _situación... Siempre_ _parece_ _que_ _no_ _me_ _interesa_ _o_ _que_ _la_ _rechazo, tal_ _vez_ _se_ _cansó_ _de_ _eso, tal_ _vez_ _se_ _hartó_ _de_ _mi»_ , ese tipo de pensamientos negativos inundaban su mente en ese momento. _«Claro... cualquiera_ _ya_ _se_ _hubiera_ _alejado, si_ _lo_ _pienso_ _es_ _completamente_ _sorprendente_ _que_ _ella_ _haya_ _soportado_ _tanto, ella_ _es_ _sorprendente... Mierda, soy_ _un_ _estúpido »_ , su rostro comenzaba a deformarse en uno de tristeza, parecía a punto de llorar y Mira empezó a preocuparse. _«Si, ella_ _me_ _llamó_ _con_ _él "san" y_ _no_ _con_ _él "sama", ya_ _no_ _soy_ _importante...»,_ ese último pensamiento lo devastó completamente y sintió los ojos llorosos.

— Oye... Gray, yo...— La amable y fuerte chica que había planeado esto se sintió culpable nuevamente, no quería pasarse.

El pelinegro estaba apunto de caer más en esa aura depresiva, hasta que de un momento para el otro sacudió su cabeza y miró al frente con seguridad.

— Ella es mía, ¿lo sabes no?— Soltó de repente dejando impactada a la ojiazul por ese rápido cambio de actitud.— No voy a dejar que ningún torpe se interponga entre nosotros, no tengo tiempo para deprimirme, tengo que recuperarla.— Fue lo último que dijo con mucha decisión y se marchó a paso pesado del gremio.

Mira, después de su sorpresa inicial, sonrió gentilmente y suspiró satisfecha.— Vaya, funcionó mejor de lo que creí.

III

— Ah... Juvia en verdad esta asustada...— Se dijo así misma viéndose en su espejo. — Juvia no sabe si esta bien vestirse de esta manera para una cita falsa.

Miró nuevamente el vestido blanco que llevaba. Era ajustado arriba hasta la cintura, y de allí se abría en una bella falda hasta las rodillas, sólo portaba en medio, sobre su cintura, un moño azul como su cabello que llevaba suelto.

Vio a un costado el prendedor que le había regalado Gray. Si fuera una cita con él no dudaría dos segundos en ponérselo, pero no podía usarlo ahora, eso ya era demasiado para ella.

— P-Pero... Mira-san dijo que debía verme bonita, y nunca lo he usado...— Se mordió los labios indecisa y terminó por tomarlo y colocárselo en su cabello.— Es realmente hermoso, Gray-sama tiene buen gusto.— Sonrió enternecida y sonrojada hasta que notó la hora que era.— Oh no, Rogue-san espera a Juvia en el gremio.

Iba a retocar un poco más el suave brillo rosa que llevaba en sus labios, hasta que sintió unos golpes en su puerta y se preguntó quien podría ser ahora. Tal vez Rogue terminó por a buscarla a su casa cansado de esperar en el gremio, y eso la avergonzó y se sintió un poco descuidada.

— Ah pero... ¿Cómo sabría Rogue-san dónde vive Juvia?, tal vez Mira-san le ha dicho.— Meditó un poco, decidió que no le daría más vueltas al asunto y le abriría de una vez.

Abrió la puerta y sin mirar aún se inclinó haciendo una reverencia con los ojos cerrados y algo sonrojada.— Lo lamento mucho Rogue-san, Juvia lo hizo esperar tanto que tuvo que venir hasta aquí, Juvia se siente avergonzada.— Soltó realmente apenada, pero una mano rozando su mentón para alzarlo, cortó toda palabra en su boca.

— Así que realmente planeas salir con ese idiota...¿Eh?— Sus cabellos tapaban parte de su rostro, pero aún así se podía apreciar su intensa y claramente enfadada mirada.

— ¿G-Gray-sama...?— La chica tembló ante el contacto de esa mano con su mejilla y su sonrojo se expandió por su rostro. Pero intentó calmarse, debía seguir con el plan, así que se apartó con delicadeza. — E-Es decir, Gray-san, ¿qué hace aquí?

— ¿Qué?, ¿mi presencia arruina tu cita?— La empujó levemente, metiéndola un poco más dentro de la casa.— ¿Estoy estorbando?

— N-No, Juvia no ha dicho eso... Es que...

— ¿Es que, qué?— Le cortó tomando su muñeca y acercando su rostro peligrosamente. — Desvío mi atención sólo un poco de ti, ¿y esto es lo que obtengo?, ¿ahora te gusta ese tonto?

— G-Gray-san, J-Juvia... Rogue-san...

Tomó su otra muñeca y apretó el agarre sobre éstas. — No lo nombres delante de mi, me has hecho enojar mucho Juvia.

— No es la intención de Juvia, por favor, suelteme.— Ella decía eso, desviando su mirada a otro lugar, pero en realidad por dentro estaba muriendo de amor.

La maga de agua sentía como si miles de fuegos artificiales rondaran dentro de ella, ante esta nueva cara que descubría de Gray. Jamás creyó que se enojaría tanto o se pondría tan celoso, o tal vez si, pero no que fuera a demostrarlo de esa manera. Ella temblaba, y no precisamente por lo que creería cualquier que viera la escena, como tal vez miedo o vergüenza, si no que temblaba en ansias, se estaba conteniendo de lanzarse allí mismo sobre él y comérselo a besos.

Mientras tanto Gray, estaba tan cegado por sus sentimientos, por el miedo de perder a la chica, que toda vergüenza se había desvanecido. Sólo quería encerrarla allí y asegurarse de que fuera sólo suya, y si tenía que matar a todo el idiota que se cruzara en su camino para que sea de esa manera, entonces lo haría.

— Escuchame bien Juvia, porque no voy andar repitiéndolo todo el tiempo.— Su voz era gruesa y profunda, se notaba el enojo en sus palabras.— Eres mía y de nadie más, no vas a salir con ese torpe, no lo permitiré.

Y allí la maga de agua estaba a punto de derretirse entre sus brazos, iba a mandar el plan muy lejos de allí y saltar sobre ese hombre que la volvía loca, hasta que una tercera voz irrumpió en la escena.

— ¿A quién crees que llamas torpe Gray Fullbuster?, ¿Y qué haces con mi cita?

Continuará.

N.A: Bueno acá esta el capitulo 2, quería dar gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a Kirana Retsu y Tomó, quienes me dejaron unos lindos reviews, ¡muchas gracias! Espero les guste. ¡Saludos!


End file.
